


Noir's Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Ham and Noir's anniversary. Things get wild.Did you know a pig can orgasm for 30 min?





	Noir's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read a single smut in my life. I am also asexual. If this is bad I blame both those things.

Life or death situations came at the Spider-Lings often. Today was no different. Doc Ock decided today was the day they wanted to tear down the entire city of new york. So, sadly, Noir and Ham had to cancel their anniversary plans in favor of New York’s safety.

Needless to say, stress levels were high. So when Noir got back to his and Ham’s room he immediately retreated into the bathroom. 

He flinched when arms wrapped around his torso. “Relax,” Ham said soothingly. “It’s just me.”

Noir relaxed into the embrace. “Did you need somethin’ doll?”

“No. Just wanted to spend time with you. Ock chose a bad time.”

“ I can agree with that,” Noir said, turning to lift his boyfriend in his arms.

“What are we gonna do about that lost time?” 

Noir smiled deviously before pressing a kiss into Ham’s neck. “I’m all yours, love.”

Noir was never shy about sex. He had his fair share of dames and joes but none of them compared to his beloved. With Ham, everything felt like it had a meaning as it connected them deeper. With others, it felt mindless. A means to an end. 

They make quick work of their suits, then pull each other close again. 

Noir’s touch is rough, just like the rest of him. Their kiss is a mess but perfect at the same time and everything just- makes sense. 

“I’m gonna tie you to the bed.”

“You’re gonna do what?”

Ham tugged at Noir’s cock. “Bed. You. Rope. Do I need to spell it out?”

Noir lets himself be pushed onto the bed. Ham uses cartoon speed to make quick work of it.

“You’re beautiful,” Ham whispers into Noir’s ear. He started to leave chaste kisses all over Noir’s Body. First his forehead, his neck. When he reached Noir’s nipple he gently sucked, then bit down when Noir moaned. He traveled further down, placing kisses on Noir’s abdomen, his hips, his thighs. When he reached his cock, Noir was panting. 

“I’ve hardly touched you and you're already heard,” he scolded. Ham gently placed his mouth at the tip of Noir’s cock. Then he slid his head down and sucked at the base, roughly handling Noir’s balls. He squirmed against the restraints, his cock throbbing.

The moans got louder. “You make such pretty sounds when you moan, sweetcheeks.” Ham presses his thumb onto Noir’s hole. He pressed a quick kiss to his tip before stroking his own cock, then cradling Noir’s head in his hands. 

The feeling of Noir’s mouth on Ham felt like heaven. “You’re amazing, you now that?”

Noir whimpered around Ham’s cock. Ham could sense little hearts coming off of himself. Noir hums around his cock. Noir sucks gently, blinking up at Ham with soft eyelashes cloaking his eyes. He sloppily slides his head along Ham’s member. 

“You want more?”  
A sloppy nod was enough for Ham to grasp at Noir’s hair and push his whole length in. Noir choked at first before a deep sound followed. Ham pushed Noir’s chin up gently to see his eyes brimmed with wet.

“Is that too much?”

Noir moaned in protest.

“So eager to please. You’re just the best, aren't you?” Ham asked. 

Noir felt as Ham’s cock warmed the back of his throat. The heavy feeling on his tongue as Ham pumped in and out of his mouth, his praises being sung with each inch of Ham’s dick. He leaned into it and enjoyed the way the praise washed over him. Ham left no time for breaths in between each stroke, and Noir ran out of oxygen. “Hold your breath for me, beautiful. God, the way your mouth looks around me looks like heaven.”

Noir feels his own cock ache but pays no mind. He wanted to please his other half. Make the love of his life feel taken care of. His jaw aches as Ham pulls himself pull out of his mouth. 

“You’re so hard, babe.” Ham comments, stroking Noir’s cock gently. “You want to come?” Noir nods desperately. Ham smiles. “Not yet. We’re gonna do it together, okay?”

Noir would rather please Ham than himself, so he nodded eagerly. 

“Good detective.”

Ham slides lube all over his cock before tapping it against Noir’s ass. He pouts. “What’s wrong? You want somethin’?” Ham asks.  
Noir nods.

“Beg then, gorgeous.”

Noir’s lips are red, flushed. _Amazing._ “Pl-please dollface. I need-” 

“Your mouth looks so pretty when you beg, dear.”

 

In contrast from earlier, Ham is going slow. The desperation has leaked out. They’re no longer just fucking, they’re making love. Noir squirms and pants under his lover’s hands. 

He slides in. Each thrust effectively bringing Noir closer and closer to his climax. Noir rolled his hips in desperation. Both of them moaned into the bliss. 

“Doll, please. I’m so close.”

“No, not yet.”

Ham stroked Noir’s cock and grabbed at his balls. “You’re the only one for me, Noir. The only one.”

Noir felt his cock brimming with cum just waiting to be released. A tension filled his cock as he bucked his hips into each movement of Ham’s hands. 

“Can I come inside you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Really?”

Noir nodded, waiting for the warmth to fill him. He couldn’t hold his own orgasm for much longer. 

One last hard, determined thrust made both of them come undone. Noir shuddered as his cum shot onto Ham’s chest. Noir felt more and more heat fill his hole.

Ham remained in the same spot. “Dollface?”

“Yeah, gorgeous?”

“How long do your orgasms take?”

“Thirty minutes give or take.”

Noir accepted his fate. After about twenty minutes, Noir felt way too full, and Ham softened. He pulled himself up and untied Noir before kissing him gently. He cuddled into the bigger man’s side.

“Happy anniversary, Noir.”

“Happy anniversary, love.”

Meanwhile, downstairs, all the Spider-Lings stared at each other, faces pale as snow.

“What the fuck,” Peter B whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated writing it just as much as you regret reading it.


End file.
